Range War (The Monroes episode)
Range War is the fifteenth episode of the first and only season of The Monroes. It first aired on December 21, 1966. Plot While in town, Kathy is approached by Billy Dan Wales who insists on escorting her home. Ruel Jaxon is there as well and jumps to Kathy's defense. A shootout erupts, and both Billy Dan and his friend, Jonah, are shot. Ruel escorts Kathy and the kids home, but they are chased by the Wales before they get home so Ruel scatters their horses that are grazing nearby. Ruel refuses to pay Barney Wales for the horses he scatters so Barney decides to go to Major Mapoy. He orders the Major to pay him $5,000.00 for Billy Dan's injured arm and the horses that Ruel scattered. A fight erupts between the two men. After the Major gets to the Monroe cabin, Barney Wales positions men all around and doesn't allow anyone to leave. There will be a showdown in the morning. - Source: IMDb.com Cast Starring *Michael Anderson, Jr. as Clayt Monroe *Barbara Hershey as Kathy *Keith Schultz as Big Twin *Kevin Schultz as Little Twin *Tammy Locke as Amy Also Starring *Liam Sullivan as Major Mapoy *''Ron Soble as Jim - credit only'' Co-starring *Ben Johnson as Sleeve *James Westmoreland as Ruel Jaxon Supporting cast *James Brolin as Dalton Wales *Tim O'Kelly as Billy Dan Wales *Gordon Wescourt as Jonah Guest Star *Robert Middleton as Barney Wales Crew (and other credits) Closing Credits *Directed by: Larry Peerce *Written by: Antony Ellis *Produced by: Al C. Ward *Executive Producer: Frederick Brogger *A Qualis Production | In Association With: Twentieth Century-Fox Television *Associate Producer: Fred Hamilton *Assistants to the Producer: Mel Epstein and Ray Kellogg *Series Consultant: Otis Carney *Series Created by: Milt Rosen *Music: Harry Sukman *Music Supervision: Lionel Newman *Theme: David Rose *Production Supervisor: Jack Sonntag *Unit Production Manager: Wes McAfee *Assistant Director: Jack Voglin *Director of Photography: Monroe Askins, A.S.C. *Art Directors: Jack Martin Smith and Carl Macauley *Film Editor: Everett Sutherland, A.C.E. *Post Production Coordinator: Robert Mintz *Story Editor: Calvin Clements, Jr. *Set Decorators: Walter M. Scott, Bert Allen *Supervising Music Editor: Leonard A. Engel *Music Editor: Kenneth Runyon *Supervising Sound Effects Editor: Ralph B. Hickey *Sound Effects Editor: Edward Rossi *Makeup Supervision: Ben Nye *Hair Styling Supervision: Margaret Donovan *Associate Producer and Executive Story Consultant: Frank Paris "The Producers wish to express their appreciation for the cooperation of: *''U.S. Department of Interior'' *''Grand Teton National Park'' *''National Forest Service'' *''U.S. Department of Agriculture"'' *Color by: De Luxe *William Self in charge of Production for Twentieth Century-Fox Television, Inc. Images Range War.png The Monroes - Range War - Image 1.png The Monroes - Range War - Image 2.png The Monroes - Range War - Image 3.png The Monroes - Range War - Image 4.png The Monroes - Range War - Image 5.png The Monroes - Range War - Image 6.png The Monroes - Range War - Image 7.png Category:The Monroes episodes Category:Episodes